Obsesiones de subconsciente
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Draco no es consciente de que tiene dos obsesiones: sus amigos sí. DRABBLE ESCRITO PARA EL DRARRYTHON 2011.


Notas del fic: Drabble escrito para el reto#8 del drarrython 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>OBSESIONES DE SUBCONSCIENTE<strong>

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

Draco tragó, nervioso, mientras el presentador seguía el orden de las preguntas. Estaban en una clase vacía y solo eran dos personas más el presentador. Ni siquiera había público.

—Empieza por P, calle famosa en el centro de Londres.

—_Privet Drive._

—Incorrecto, es _Picadilly Circus_, le toca a su compañero. Comienza por la D, Cuidado, prontitud, agilidad y eficiencia con que se lleva a cabo una gestión.

—Diligencia —respondió su compañero de color, junto a Draco.

Varios turnos después...

—Jugamos con Draco, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta: empieza con letra F: en la tabla de los elementos se identifica con una P.

—_Potter_ —articuló Draco, convencido.

—No es correcto, además hemos dicho que comienza por F. ¿Qué parte de la pregunta no ha entendido? ¿O es que nunca estudió Física? No estamos preguntándole_ ceramista _en inglés. Ahora le toca a su compañero. Diganos, contiene la letra L, adjetivo de aquel que tiene celos.

—_Celoso_ —respondió el otro muy concentrado.

—¡No es justo, sus preguntas son más fáciles! —protestó Draco, y el presentador quiso confirmar que esto no tenía nada que ver con el grado de las preguntas lanzándole una al rubio prepotente:

—Díganos entonces, sinónimo de _apetitoso._ Con la letra G.

Draco frunció el ceño y respondió enseguida:

—_Gryffindor_ —a su lado, Blaise Zabini se desternillaba.

—No es correcto, la palabra adecuada es _goloso_.

—¡Hágame otra! Necesito ganar —exigió Draco—. Quiero ganar ese premio.

—Le haré una fácil, una que no podrá fallar, contiene la R, nombre del mago más famoso de todos los tiempos.

—_Harry Potter._

El presentador se giró hacia el chico de color y dijo:

—La respuesta correcta es _Merlín_. El ganador de hoy es Blaise Zabini, puede dirigirse hacia su premio.

—¡! —chilló Draco, y cuando se dio cuenta sudaba en la soledad de su dormitorio. Algo alterado, bebió un poco de agua, mientras se prometía maldecir a Pansy cuando amaneciera, era culpa suya que él tuviera estos sueños, ¿por qué demonios se empeñaba en explicarle el nuevo juego muggle "Pasapalabra" al que medio Slytherin se estaba aficionando justo antes de irse a dormir? Su presentador era idiota, vestía como una niña y ni siquiera era moreno.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente:<p>

—¿Cómo has dormido, Blaise? —preguntó Pansy antes de salir de la sala común.

El moreno miró a uno y otro lado:

—Draco tuvo pesadillas otra vez... sí, sí, mucho hambre, Pansy —Blaise cambió de tema porque Draco se acercaba.

De repente, el rubio lo encaró con muy mal genio, recordando el sueño de aquella noche, llevándose el premio que debía ser para él:

—Se rumorea que has fijado tus metas en alguien de la casa de los leones.

—¿Se rumorea? ¿Quién esparce los rumores, tú? —se jactó Blaise, pero debió saber que no había escogido buen momento para ser sarcástico.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, menos dejar a Slytherin en mal lugar. Y si te lías con un sangre sucia no me dirijas la palabra en lo que te queda de vida —y cogió a Crabbe del brazo para arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

—¿Te vale que me líe con un mestizo? —sonrió Blaise, jugándose su integridad.

La mirada de Draco lo dijo todo.

—Hazlo si quieres ser colgado de los huevos en la Torre de Astronomía.

—Draco, siempre escoges el mismo sitio... —suspiró Blaise cansado.

—Porque sé que tienes vértigo. Adiós.

Pansy y Blaise lo vieron salir con Crabbe y Goyle y la chica suspiró:

—¿Sigue igual?

Blaise giró la cabeza a uno y otro lado, mientras recogía su mochila.

—Ha vuelto a soñar con Potter. Está obsesionado, pero no puedo decirle nada, porque cuando le sugiero que flirtee con él, me crucia.

—Por nuestro propio bien, desearía que Draco saliera del armario ya —apoyó la chica, atusándose el cabello rubio—. De verdad que no le aguanto.

—Solo se divierte en clase de Pociones cuando Snape le quita puntos a Potter.

—Lo que Draco quisiera es quitarle la ropa.

—Lo peor no es eso —añadió el chico, saliendo de las mazmorras de Slytherin—, sino las caras de atontado que pone Potter cuando lo mira en el Gran Comedor.

—Y en las clases de Pociones, y en la Biblioteca —enumeró Pansy—, ¿crees que deberíamos ayudar?

—No. Veamos qué pasa dentro de unos años —sugirió Blaise.

—Suponiendo que aún estemos cuerdos —dijo Pansy.

Blaise se frotó la frente: otro irritable día con dolor de cabeza.

—Pues si no lo estamos, entonces que el Team AU haga su trabajo. Yo solo quiero dormir.

* * *

><p>TEAM CANON!<p> 


End file.
